Strawberries
by Lillyfan123
Summary: Short kybe fluff. Rated for detailed affection. Sorry about spelling errors and gramatical errors. Likely to be beta'd soon.


She had never seen this side of him; Kyle was always nice to her. He delivered her assignments when she was sick, he always saved her the last rice pudding at lunch because he knew they were her favorite snack, and he was always there to protect her. If Clyde or Token ever tried to touch her or even speak to her, Kyle was by her side. They were friends; he wasn't supposed to be clutching her roughly by the shoulders and gritting his teeth, fuming.

The Jew's eyes were hot; they were positively blazing with rage behind his rimless glasses. His indigo eyes seemed to grow darker and sterner by the moment. Bebe whipped her eyes quickly and than she relaxed as Kyle's hand's loosened. The red head took a few deep breathes, hung his head, and sighed. "I..." He opened his mouth but no words fell out of it. Bebe dared to reach up and clutch Kyle's sweater. The somewhat dorky boy looked up at her, his expression still hard, and watched as Bebe bit her quivering lower lip and blushed. He attempted his sentence again. "I'm sorry, Bebe. Don't cry..."

"How can I not?" Bebe started, pleading earnestly with him. He placed his hand over the ones that still held fast to her shirt. She shivered while watching Kyle stand up to his full height. He happened to be much taller than she was. "I don't understand…why are you being so abrasive; where is my best guy friend, Kyle?" She said, trying to act cute as she finished the question. Much to her dismay, despite the pout in her lip, her comments only angered him further. Kyle squeezed her hands too tight, and she whimpered, "Ow, K-kyle that h-hurtss.."

"That's just it!" Kyle blew up, word vomiting all over her. "I'm always the...the g-guy friend!" Kyle's face was splattered with a red hue as he poured out his feelings. He was holding her hands closer, but Bebe didn't seem to notice. Her chocolate eyes were wide with enlightenment and her heart was throbbing in her chest.. "I know I'm not the most...romantic guy." Kyle continued. "I know that I'm a manga obsessed, straight A student and that I cant c-compete with Kenny at all...but I just h-...I hate it!"

Kyle let go of her hands, which fell limp at her sides, and he moved his hands to caress her cheeks gently, inevitably lacing his fingers in the short wavy tresses that hung just past her ears. Kyle noted that it was freshly washed and smelled of strawberries. Oh, how the Jewish boy loved strawberries! He shut his eyes tightly. "I hate worrying about other guys! Worrying about you touching them or being touched by them! Even when they look at you; even when they smile at you! I absolutely can not stand it!"

Bebe felt her breath catch in her throat and heart was beating faster. Her face was so red by this point that it made her skin tingle. His hands ran down her thin neck and tipped her chin up. His glasses slipped down the bridge of his nose just slightly. Kyle's face was flushed as well, but not nearly as much as Bebe's cheeks. Kyle relaxed his shoulders. "I k-kept the way I felt to myself and hoped that you would notice me and how much a love you. Hoped that by scaring off any suitors that you have and by actually caring about you...tha…that you'd want me too…" Kyle paused to look at all of Bebe's beauty and remorse. "Despite my efforts, you never looked at me the way I wanted you to; you're positively the most dense, oblivious person I know!" He spat at her, his rage showing its head yet again. Bebe didn't falter, though her visage was still stained crimson. "Still...you're the one I want. You're the only one want."

They were both silent. Kyle let his straightened hair, that seemed to be curling back up again, cover his eyes as he leaned down, looking at the floor. He took his hands away from her neck. Kyle let one arm fall by his side, his digits in a fist, and the other covered his eyes. He couldn't let her see him cry; that would just be the icing on the cake for her. The Jew was simply too proud. Bebe shivered. Her heart was still hammering in her chest, and suddenly she noticed how close they were and how kissable his lips looked. Her heart missed a beat. As Bebe felt the cool air blow her short hair and watched Kyle clean his face, she decided to take his hand in hers.

His fingers where in a tight fist, but his tangled digits seemed to unravel with her touch. Kyle looked up, his eyes still red with the tears that he refused to let fall. Bebe was avoiding eye contact; she simply gazed at his hand as she guided it to her chest. Kyle felt his mouth go dry when he touched the valley between Bebe's breasts. She shut her eyes and blushed while Kyle looked down at the ground, realizing what she was telling him.

Beneath Kyle's palm he could feel Bebe's heart hammering faster than seemed humanly possible. Kyle's cheeks burned hotly when the blond looked up at him. She released his hand, which remained on her chest, and touched his shaking shoulder. Bebe stood up on her toes. She closed her eyes and puckered her lips, kissing the highest point she could reach: his nose. (Keep in mind as a comparison of their height that he is in fact slouching.) Kyle's eyes widened and he removed his hand from above her heart in shock. Bebe blinked her eyes, seemingly astonished by her own actions. She averted her eyes and bit her lip hard, tasting a small amount of blood. The boy she had just kissed innocently turned her head back to face him. Bebe shivered under his touch as he caught her gaze. "Why did you do that?" Kyle asked, blushing. "I thought that after I told you all of this that you would...slap me or something and than go running off to Kenny."

Bebe clenched her hands tightly and frowned. She reached up and took hold of his cheeks; the blond let her thumb, with the polished and poke-doted finger nail, run over his lips. He felt frozen while she guided him down to her and met him half way. She took the time to remove his glasses; her palms slid across his warn skin and grasped onto them, holding with in her left hand. She than continued upward, her eyes getting closer and closer to his until they were out of Kyle's focus. When her lips were nearly touching his, she spoke.

"I think it may be you that's dense."

Just like that, Kyle was drawn into the most captivating moment of his entire life. Her lips felt like sink against his. The experience was so new and wonderful that at first Kyle had no idea what he should do. The girl let her hands travel to his shoulders and she rested them there. Bebe moved her lips slowly and took Kyle's bottom lip into her mouth. Kyle felt a flutter in the pit of his stomach and, because he didn't know what else to do, simply copied her action by sucking on her top lip. Bebe pulled away only a bit to reposition so that her mouth more open to the kiss; then she attacked his lips again.

Kyle inhaled threw his nose, fighting for breath; not that he minded. His heart flew when she ran her tongue over his top lip, asking him politely for entrance. Kyle parted his lips and Bebe wiggled in.

The kiss felt different from the simple kisses they had shared moments before. This kiss was heated and urgent, even though there was really no rush. Bebe's tongue seemed to be curious and excited, exploring all of Kyle's mouth that she could reach. Kyle was nervous but willing, and before long he was mingling with Bebe's wet muscle. Kyle heard Bebe moan quietly in his mouth, and that sound only served to egg him on. He pulled away from the kiss just enough so that he was able to tilt is head and quickly dive back in. Bebe was caught off guard by this and Kyle was able to infiltrate her mouth. She gasped, "K-ky..le.." She murmured his name into the kiss.

Bebe felt as if she were on top of the world. She could feel a bit of drool go down her chin and blushed hotly but she didn't dare to break the kiss. Her lips were chapped, and her breathing was getting heavier by the second. To know that Kyle loved her and that he wanted to only be with her made the kiss even better. Bebe felt Kyle's arm snack its way around her shoulders. She could feel his hand on her skin because her striped sweater was oversized and stretched. It hung off her shoulders loosely. She shuddered as his fingers traced patterns on her flesh; his tongue was still dancing with her's.

Bebe struggled for breath and soon she could no longer go on without oxygen. Kyle seemed to be struggling as well, so they both parted, panting heavily. There was a long, thin string of saliva that trailed apart with them until it finally broke. Noticing it, Bebe turned as red as a tomato, covering her mouth. Kyle smiled and leaned down, kissing her cheek. After that he trailed kisses down to her neck; Kyle held the back of her neck in the palm of his hand and blanketed it with hot kisses. His other hand held her hand lovingly. Something about this simple touch brought her an endless amount of comfort.

"Kyle...I.." She had to stop to take in a sharp breath as he suckled on her neck reluctantly. "I...I only want you...l-looking at m-me. D-don't look at other girls...just me..." Bebe stuttered out before she felt Kyle smile against her neck. He pulled away from her skin and buried his nose into her golden hair. Kyle smelled the sent of strawberries.

"Okay."


End file.
